


...

by njk19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Brett Talbot, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: Group chat





	...

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about this

**Stiles** : fuck guys I need help

 **Derek:** quite frankly I couldn't give a fuck about what goes on in your life so fuck off

**Derek Hale left the conversation**

**Theo** : akbnrodheneod AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Stiles** : fs why are you here?

 **Theo** : maybe because you added me to this? I mean I would be happy to not ever have to see your name on my messages but clearly I'm not that lucky

 **Liam** : Theo you dick shut up or I will punch you clean in the face

 **Theo** : why don't you get your anger in check baby wolf

 **Nolan** : Theo we still on for tonight?

 **Theo** : ugh yes I can't believe I let you talk me into this

 **Brett** : what you two doing tonight?

 **Theo** : none of your business

 **Nolan** : what he said^^

 **Liam** : ooo what's with the secrets

 **Lydia** : you jealous your boyfriends aren't letting you into their secret?

 **Liam** : er he's not my boyfriend. Incase you didn't know I'm straight and I'm pretty sure Theo is too?

 **Theo** : actually I'm gay

 **Liam** : you what? What about that girl from the other day?

 **Theo** : oh that was me helping some random girl with a jealous ex boyfriend

 **Nolan** : since Theo basically just came out to everyone. I'm gay too.

 **Lydia** : well since the boys have started I might as well let you know I'm also a lesbian

 **Jackson** : you fucking what?

 **Lydia** : you seriously going to go there?

 **Jackson** : lol it's just a shock to me and my boyfriend

 **Lydia** : oo whos the lucky man?

 **Ethan** : I wouldn't say lucky...

 **Jackson** : wow

 **Ethan** : 🖤🖤🖤

 **Jackson** : huh I hope you know your sleeping on the floor twat

 **Ethan** : it's my bed you dick fuck off

 **Theo** : relationship goals or what

 **Nolan** : ik maybe we should aim for that;)

 **Brett** : wtf are you kidding me right now? You fucking better not be in a relationship with Theo. He's a complete dick and will mess you around. I swear to fucking god.

 **Theo** : who are you to tell Nolan what to do?

 **Brett** : I happen to be his friend

 **Theo** : Are you? He never mentioned you before

 **Liam** : wtf? Theo why didn't you tell me? Also Brett who the fuck are you calling? Don't ever talk to my Theo like that again

 **Theo** : 'my Theo' aw Liam you make my heart melt

 **Liam** : fuck off I didn't mean that

 **Stiles** : oh ffs

 **Allison** : oblivious idiots everywhere

 **Kira** : how can everyone but them see it

 **Corey** : bcos they are idiots and you could hint at it all week and they still wouldn't get it you would have to literally sit them down and spell it out to them

 **Brett** : huh

 **Liam** : ^^^

 **Theo** : oh you mean like Brett and Liams feelings for eachother?

**Theo Reaken left the conversation**

**Nolan** : well shit

**Nolan left the conversation**

**Scott** : I have officially given up the will to live

 **Peter** : it's a good thing you can't catch stupidity

 **Liam** : do you just wait for the right moment to pop up out of nowhere you creep

 **Peter** : rather that than be you. Good luck trying to get Theo to talk to you or Nolan to talk to you Brett. I have said my piece. I second my dear nephew but I couldn't give a fuck about any of you apart from Theo, Nolan and of course Derek. Bye.

**Peter Hale left the conversation**

**Kira** : so guys...

 **Kira** : I'm bisexual

 **Kira** : &&&&

 **Kira** : happen to be in a relationship now for 6 months

 **Stiles** : omg as if ffs I made this chat to talk about myself

 **Stiles** : who's the lucky man/lady? Since your going to tell us anyways..

 **Lydia** : meeeee it's me

 **Kira** : is it

 **Lydia** : Are you looking for a slap?

 **Kira** : god I love you

 **Lydia** : me too babes☆

 **Kira** : oxox

 **Liam** : omg

 **Liam** : fuck

 **Mason** : please tell me you have worked it out?

 **Liam** : huh what do you mean? Worked what out? I was just about to say I seen Hayden at the store.

 **Corey** : fs who cares about that bitch. THIS THING THAT EVERYONE BUT YOU IDIOTS SEE IS MORE IMPORTANT

 **Liam** : wtf

\--------

 **Brett** : anyone seen Nolan or Theo? They went out on Friday night if you remember it's been three days...

**Brett Talbot added Theo Reaken and Nolan to the conversation**

**Theo** : went away for a few days with Nolan...

 **Liam** : wtf

 **Brett** : what Liam said -_- 

 **Nolan** : &Theo ended up fucking half the people in the hotel

 **Theo** : I'm single I can do what I want

 **Nolan** : I gotcha loving someone who doesn't give a fuck about you sucks. Maybe we should just get together we have great sex..

 **Theo** : I hear you&hmmm yeah why not let's go on a date say tonight 6pm 

 **Liam** : you can't your meeting me tonight Theo 

 **Brett** : yeah me and Nolan have plans also 


End file.
